<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Place In The Sun by Kallonimo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25538017">Place In The Sun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kallonimo/pseuds/Kallonimo'>Kallonimo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shakarian Quarantine Project [68]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mass Effect Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Language Barrier, Post-War, no beta we die like jenkins, prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:20:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25538017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kallonimo/pseuds/Kallonimo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard and Garrus finally got to retire.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shakarian Quarantine Project [68]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Place In The Sun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt Category: Random<br/>Prompt: Did you just hiss at me</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sunlight is filtering in through the windows of their tiny beach house. Shepard and Garrus moved there right after the war. Well, right after she woke up from her coma and they both retired. </p><p>It’s a small house, just big enough for two military people who never had much personal belongings to begin with. They still own their rifles, but they have them safely locked away, not even touched in months. Shepard spends a lot of time tending to her fish and hamster.</p><p>The war hasn’t gone by them without any marks of course. Shepard’s right arm and leg were badly burned and she took some scars from Crucible exploding right in front of her. Some of them were on her left arm, but they are covered by a large tattoo she got when she was still in the hospital. The names of all the dead Normandy crew, surrounded by stars. </p><p>She also still dreams of the forest. EDI and Anderson have joined the choir of the dead. Every few nights she will wake up with a start, kicking at her blankets. She always manages to wake up Garrus with it and he will hold her and tell her everything’s okay until she sleeps again. </p><p>Sometimes Shepard looks at him, sees the facial scar he took on Omega and slight stiffness in his leg, a relic of his getting injured in London, and she wonders where Garrus would be if she never dragged him into all of this. Would he be alive and happy and healthy somewhere or would he have been one of the countless lives lost over the course of the war? Did she save him or did she doom him?</p><p>Despite all these reminders of their past, they are doing remarkably well. It may be a little boring sometimes, but Shepard prefers boredom to the constant stress and anxiety of the war any day. She does miss their military grade tech sometimes, especially when one morning she turns to face Garrus and is greeted by a demonic screech coming out of his mouth.</p><p>She stares at him for a few seconds, startled. “What?”</p><p>He responds with another array of noises.</p><p>Shepard raises an eyebrow. “Did you just hiss at me?”</p><p>Garrus questioningly tilts his head, then seems to realize something and taps at her arm. Shepard looks at it and notices that her omni tool is displaying an error message. The translator’s not working. Brilliant. </p><p>“Seems I’m gonna have to learn Turian.”</p><p>The sound Garrus makes in response is clearly a laugh. Shepard snuggles up to him, resting her head on his chest and she knows that no matter how the war damaged her and whether Garrus would have done better having known her, this is her perfect ending. This right here. Sunlight on her face and him by her side.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No one: </p><p>Me: Wanna hear one of my Shakarian post war headcanons? </p><p>Thank you for reading :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>